A conventional decorative wall such as a light-emitting background wall or a floor tile generally includes a composite plate and a backlight source. The composite plate is formed by bonding a natural stone material to a glass plate. The composite plate is heavy, and needs to be erected and fixed by setting up a support frame using a plurality of steel bars and structural parts at the back of the composite plate; then a plurality of fluorescent lamps are arranged on the support frame to form a backlight source to illuminate the composite plate; after light is transparently transmitted through the natural stone material, a particular stone image is formed on a front face of the natural stone, and there is a good decorative effect.
A Chinese patent application of the applicant, entitled “STONE MATERIAL FOR COMPOSITE LIGHT GUIDE PLATE” (application No. 201611215826.5), a composite plate and a backlight source are disclosed. The composite plate includes a stone panel, a light guide plate, and a honeycomb plate that are bonded in sequence. The stone panel is bonded to the light guide plate by using a light-cured UV glue. The light guide plate is bonded to the honeycomb plate by using an epoxy resin AB glue.
There are light guide points of various sizes and various densities on the light guide plate. When light is emitted to each light guide point, reflected light is dispersed in various directions. Then a reflection condition is destroyed, and light is emitted from a front face of the light guide plate. Because front and back faces of the light guide plate are respectively bonded to the stone panel and the honeycomb plate by using a liquid glue, when the liquid glue is used as an adhesive, the liquid glue may enter a light guide point. Consequently, the light guide point is blocked, and light cannot be emitted. Finally, a light guide effect is impaired, and a lighting effect on the stone panel is poor.